


Song Fics

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, SO, get a good dentist?, probably mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to be putting stuff in this verse with songs. So send me a song and I'll see what I can do. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Can't Let Her Go

Rumpelstiltskin is not the type to care. He usually puts away with all of the trivialities such as feelings. They belong in a cage, which is then put in another cage. No, the Dark One is incapable of feelings.

Or at least, he was. Until a certain princess came along and changed _everything._ In his heart of hearts, Rumpelstiltskin pretends that perhaps he isn’t reading too much into this. _No._ He scolds himself. His little maid, the dear girl known as Lady Belle, would never care for him in the way he cared for her.

However… That doesn’t stop him from declining the offers he’s given for her. No, the dear is _his._ He won’t allow her to go anywhere without his permission, either. Yes, Rumpelstiltskin is… protective.. of his maid. 

But that’s all.

When Sheriff Nottingham offered to trade information for Belle’s body, Rumpelstiltskin had been furious. He’d almost turned the Sheriff into a slug and squashed him, but then… Then Belle would know. She _mustn't_ know that he was growing to care for her. 

She’d use it against him. She’d make it out to be what it was truly - a weakness. Belle was becoming his weakness, and that… That wasn’t good. And so, with a long sigh and heavy deliberation, Rumpelstiltskin decides that he must let her go.

“Dearie,” he calls for her, his voice traveling so that he needn’t shout at her. “Come here.” he requests softly, and fidgets with his hands as he waits, deliberately not watching as she sashayed over to his side. “Yes, Rumpelstiltskin?” she asks politely.

“Are you… Are you happy here?” he asks quietly. Rumpel notices that she starts at the question, and takes a moment to respond. “I’m not unhappy.” she says just as quietly. “I miss papa, and my friends, but I have you.” she explains. “I could be far worse off.”

“How?” Rumpel sneers. “You have to deal with the monster everyday for the rest of your life, Belle. You can’t be happy.” Belle sets the tea set down, and comes to sit at her chair across from him. 

“You presume to know my mind, and my pre-set future then, sir?” Belle says calmly. “Do share.” she arches her eyebrow at him.

Rumpel looks at her sheepishly. “What do you think would have happened then?” he asks curiously, settling more comfortably in his own chair.

“I’d be dead.” Belle says flatly. “The ogres.” she explains. “Or, my father would have forced me to leave with Gaston.” she adds, shuddering. “I’m not sure which fate would have been worse.”

And that’s when Rumpelstiltskin knows he can’t let her go.


	2. I Would

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Would - One Direction

Jefferson shakes his head as he stepped out of the shower, drying his body carefully before putting on his pajamas. He slides into bed, and he sighs. He’s thinking about his Swan again, Emma. The new Sheriff- she was… She was everything he’d hoped she’d be. She was smart, beautiful, and she didn’t take Gold’s shit.

Thinking of Gold, Jefferson sighs again. He wonders when Rumpelstiltskin is going to come back, but he knows not to ask him any questions, knows that he’ll come to him when he’s ready.

Jefferson is silent for the rest of the night, but he keeps careful watch over Emma and his daughter, Grace- Paige. She was Paige here. He had to remember. He wouldn’t fuck this up. He couldn’t.

Jefferson Madden would be enough. Just this once.


End file.
